phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:The Beak
Khaka Peü Peü arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly-built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villain wreaking havoc, it's up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State Area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it. Meanwhile, his brother Roger is worried that everyone will blame him for the recent super villain catastrophe so he decides to make Doofenshmirtz Mayor. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed File:Linda At The Dentist.png|Linda at the dentist. File:They Built A Skateboard Course.png|Candace is trying to tell her mom her brothers built a skateboard course. File:I'm Getting a Root Canal.png|However, she's going to get a root canal and can't come. File:Isabella Reporter.png|Isabella earning her intrepid reporter patch. File:We're Tweaking Our Skateboard Course.png|Phineas tells Isabella about the skateboard course. File:I'll Be Back In An Hour.png|"I'll be back in an hour!" File:We Should Modify Ourselves.png|Phineas and Ferb decide to build a protection suit for the course. File:We're Evacuating.png|Monogram tells Perry Doofenshmirtz has became the mayor of Danville. File:Doof's Ad.png|Doofenshmirtz's Ad. File:I Approve This Message.png|"I'm Heinz Doofeshmirtz and I approve this message." File:Monogram and Carl In Disguise.png|Monogram and Carl put on their disguises. File:Making Suit Plans.png|Phineas making suit plans. File:Ferb Drilling.png|Ferb drilling. File:Finishing Suit.png|The boys put the finishing touches on their suit. File:Less Bulgarian Folk Dancing.png|Ferb glares at Phineas when he suggests more Bulgarian folk dancing. File:Phineas Testing Suit.png|Phineas mans the top half of the suit... File:Ferb Testing Suit.png|And Ferb controls the lower half. File:Phineas and Ferb in Suit.png|The suit is ready! File:The Beak.jpg|Phineas hears a cry for help. File:Hit The Rocket Boosters.png|"Hit the Rocket Boosters!" File:Ferb We're Flying.png|The Beak awkwardly flies to the rescue. File:Where's Phineas and Ferb.png|Isabella wonders where Phineas and Ferb are. File:My Nerd's Stuck In A Tree.png|"My nerd is stuck in a tree!" File:I Have Your Favorite Math Problems.png|"I have your favorite math problems!" File:Who's That Hero.png|"Who's that hero?" File:Beak saves Baljeet.png|The Beak saves Baljeet when he falls. File:That Was Amazing.png|"That was amazing!" File:Heinz's Hostages.png|Doofenshmirtz's hostages: His brother. his bulding supervisor and a crossing guard. File:This Was The Best I Could Do.png|"This was the best I could do?" File:We're Not Going To Plan Mom's Birthday.png|"If we're not planning Mom's birthday, I'm leaving." File:Oh Great They Left.png|The other captives leave as well. File:Chair thrown at Heinz.png|And Doof gets a chair thrown at him. File:Wait Perry Let Me Explain.png|And he tries to explain to Agent P what really happened. File:Flying Around Course With Grapple.png|They fly around the course, using the grapple to help them land. File:Skate course breaks down.png|And the course gets destroyed. File:The Suit Made Clean Up Efficient.png|Phineas and Ferb use their suit to clean up. File:I Wonder If Isabella Found A Story.png|Phineas wonders if Isabella found a story. File:Fireside Girl Delivering Newspaper.png|"Early Mid-Morning Edition, the Beak saves the geek!" File:TheBeak - PhineasReadingNewspapers-1-.png|Phineas with newspaper. File:Oh Look A Flying Man.png|"Oh, Look! A flying man!" File:Wait That's Impossible.png|"Wait, that's impossible!" File:Candace reads about the Beak.png|Candace reads about The Beak. File:You Let Me Down.png|"Phineas, you let me down." File:TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone2-1-.png|"How would you like an exclusive?" File:TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone-1-.png|"Great!" File:Khaka Dons Mask.png|Khaka dons his mask. File:Khaka With Newspaper.png|Khaka Peu Peu reads the newspaper. File:What About My Best Day Ever.png|He then argues with his wife... File:Khaka Hit With Chair.png|Who then throws a chair at him. File:Flying Is Cool.png|"This flying stuff is cool, I'll admit." File:Khaka Crawler.png|The Khaka Crawler. File:They'll Blame Me For It.png|Roger is worried this will harm his reputation. File:Melanie Typing.png|Roger's secretary, Melanie. File:I'll Let Heinz Take The Blame.png|He decides to let Heinz take the fall for everything. File:Where Are You Phineas.png|"Phineas, where are you? File:IsabellaReadingNewspapers-1-.png|Izzy with newspaper. File:Isabella admiring The Beak's exploits.jpg|Isabella looks admiringly at The Beak as he departs. File:Skate course breaks down.png|And the course gets destroyed. File:The Beak Gets Hit.png|Khaka attacks The Beak. File:Beak knocked out.png|The Beak is knocked out from Khaka's attack. File:Beak regains conciousness.png|The Beak regains consciousness after hearing Isabella's voice. File:Tying Up Robot.png|The Khaka Crawler then gets tied up and then destroyed. File:Khaka Crawler Electrocuted.png|The crawler gets electrocuted. File:Khaka Escapes.png|The Beak defeats Khaka, but he escapes. File:Can I ask you some questions.png|Isabella tries to interview the Beak, but he flees instead. File:Isabella Swoons Over The Beak.png|Isabella swoons over the beak. File:We Can't Tell Isabella.png|"We can't tell Isabella we're The Beak!" File:Doof Whoa Whoa Whoa.png|"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." File:I Was Bluffing.png|Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he was faking taking over the Tri-State Area. File:Heinz Gets To Run Danville.png|But he gets a call from Roger who tells him he turned control of Danville over to him! File:My Baby!.png|"My baby!" File:Doof and Perry at Reception Desk.png|Doof talking to Melanie. File:Roger's Note.png|Roger's note. File:Time To Make Everyone Bow Down To Me.png|After trapping Perry, he takes over as Mayor. File:Heinz Sees A Huge Stack Of Paperwork.png|Doof sees a HUGE stack of paperwork Melanie gives him. File:That's My Job!.png|Heinz gets jealous of Khaka being the supervillain. File:Latest Story On The Beak.png|Isabella shows the boys her latest story. File:I Gotta Go Phineas.png|When she can't get info on the Beak from them, she goes off on her own. File:To The Nest.png|"To the Nest!" File:Hatching From Egg.png|Phineas and Ferb hatch from the egg. File:Dumping Fish Bait On The City.png|Khaka dumps some fish bait on top the the city. File:Vacuuming The Bait.png|The Beak uses the vacuum cleaner from Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner factory to clean up the mess. File:Khaka Releases Birds.png|Khaka releases birds over the city. File:Birds caught in net.png|The Beak catches them all in a net. File:Stacy Reads Newspaper.png|Stacy reads about the Beak in the Fireside Girls gazette. File:Candace sews a new costume.png|Candace knitting her villain costume. File:The Dangiraffe.png|The Dangiraffe! File:You'll Be My Sidekick.png|She then wants Stacy to be her sidekick. File:It's Up To The Dangiraffe.png|"It's up to the Dangiraffe!" File:Dangiraffe and Dangerbil.png|Dangiraffe and Dangerbil. File:Trying to steal mom's purse.png|Candace tries to swipe Linda's purse. File:Here's A $20 Candace.png|She hands her $20 instead. File:I Lost Your Bike.png|"Sorry I lost your bike." File:Khaka Appears Above Them.png|Khaka appears above Isabella and the Boys. File:Spraying Citizens With Water.png|He then squirts water over the citizens. File:Sorry We Can't Come With You.png|Phineas tells Isabella they have to leave again. File:Don't You Leave Me Phineas.png|"Don't you leave me, Phineas! PHINEAS!" File:Agent P Plaque.png| Doof hangs Perry up as a plaque in his office. File:That's Your Stapler.png|He mistakes his stapler for an answering machine. File:Candace meets Khaka.png|Candace runs into Khaka. File:Let's Defeat The Beak Together.png|He offers her aid to stop the Beak together. File:I Surrender.png|The Beak surrenders when he sees Khaka with Candace. File:TheBeakPromo.jpg| She gets offended when Khaka calls her his henchman. File:Dangiraffe is out of here.png||The Dangiraffe is out of here! Peace!" File:Awesome, it's The Beak!.png|Heinz sees the Beak outside. File:Khaka Throws The Beak.png|Khaka throws the Beak into City Hall. File:Perry Knocked Loose.png| The impact knocks Perry loose... File:Isabella Falls From City Hall.png|...but Isabella falls from the top of City Hall! File:Isabella Hanging From Ledge.png|And now she's hanging for dear life! File:Bango-Ru sign knocked down.png|Khaka zaps a sign with his laser to crush some citizens below. File:Isabella Loses Her Grip.png|But Isabella is losing her grip! File:I Got You Isabella.png|Phineas grabs Isabella's hand. File:What Happened To The Beak.png|"What happened to the beak?" File:Thanks For Saving Me.png|"Thanks for saving me, Phineas!" File:Beak destroys sign.png|Ferb pilots the suit on his own and destroys the sign. File:Lewis cheering.jpg|A crowd cheers the heroic exploits of The Beak. File:Isabella sees Phineas jump off a building.jpg|Isabella gasps when she sees Phineas jump off the building. File:Your Friend's Okay.png|The Beak tells Isabella Phineas is safe. File:Beak throws Khaka.png|The Beak throws Khaka into a building. File:Linda Impersonates Schwarzenegger.png|"I'll be back!" File:Beak reveals identity.png|The Beak reveals true identity. File:Phineas is The Beak?.png|Isabella learns Phineas is The Beak. File:You're Just Kids.png|Khaka's annoyes they're just kids. File:Khaka Is Hit With Another Chair.png|His wife throws another chair at him. File:There Goes My Day.png|Khaka returns home to his wife, annoyed. File:Let The Master Show You.png|"Let the master show you how it's done. File:Agent P pilots suit.png|Perry purses him in the Beak suit. File:Suit Crashes Into Khaka's Ship.png|Perry causes the suit to crash into the ship. File:Perry Lands In Baby Carraige.png|Perry lands in the carraige pushed by Monogram. File:My Vision Is Back.png|Linda vision is no longer blurry. File:You Were Very Brave.png|Isabella tells Phineas he was brave. File:There's No Glory In Thighs.png|"I guess there's no glory in thighs." Skate track obstacle course of doom File:Ready To Run The Course.png|Phineas and Ferb are ready to attempt their skateboard course. File:Ferb Fumbles Skateboard.png|Ferb fumbles his skateboard... File:Skateboard Smashed By Hammers.png|which gets smashed by hammers... File:Skateboard Attacked By Leopard.png|...torn to shreds by a leopard... File:Skateboard Explodes.png|...and explodes. The Beak on the skateboard course File:Time For A Test Drive.png|"Time for a test drive." File:Beak running the skate course 1.png File:Beak running the skate course 2.png File:Beak running the skate course 3.png File:Beak running the skate course 4.png File:Beak running the skate course 5.png File:Beak running the skate course 6.png File:Beak running the skate course 7.png File:Beak running the skate course 8.png File:Beak running the skate course 9.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. The Beak